


Three Is Not A Crowd

by Ice_CherryBombedbyTY



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cuckolding, Established Relationship, Gyms, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 18:05:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16454804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ice_CherryBombedbyTY/pseuds/Ice_CherryBombedbyTY
Summary: Sicheng and Taeyong were having sex in the gym shower rooms and Jungwoo, the gym staff, caught them...but what happened next was something they never expected.





	Three Is Not A Crowd

**Author's Note:**

  * For [forevertaeyongs (Forevertaeyongs)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forevertaeyongs/gifts).



> for my dear friend who always helps me with my fics and more <333  
> it drove me mad writing this but because i love you, here's your request. if i burn in hell, it's your fault hahaha XD

  

 

 

 

Sicheng quietly observed the half-naked Taeyong lying on a chaise as he craned his neck while a vampire bit on his throat. Taeyong’s soft groan made Sicheng run his tongue along his lower lip. Blood oozed out off the puncture wounds and Taeyong shuddered with a deep sigh escaping him. The vampire licked the blood driblets trickling down his throat and let his tongue graze the smooth skin of Taeyong’s neck, up to the jaw and onto the parted lips before kissing him passionately. The vampire let his hands traverse over Taeyong’s torso, caressing each curve and sinew. Sicheng found it very erotic. He never knew he would feel aroused while watching Taeyong with another man. Sicheng shifted in his seat uncomfortably, thinking he had to get rid of the boner which was getting more and more defined. He was grateful it was hidden from view by his untucked shirt. He must get rid of it soon. Sicheng vowed to make Taeyong suffer for this... torture and discomfort later.

“Cut!” Sicheng hollered. “Alright that’s all for today. Great job everyone and see you tomorrow.”

This was the first time Sicheng saw Taeyong, his husband of two years, acting in such a seductive role. He didn’t know he would have a hard time directing Taeyong in this movie they were working in together. Sicheng was getting anxious to get home. He was entranced watching Taeyong with another man and he urgently needed carnal release.

Taeyong approached him and linked his arm with Sicheng. “Baby, do you mind if we go to the gym across the street before we head home?”

“But isn’t the gym about to close?” Sicheng asked thoughtfully.

“In half an hour. It’s enough time. I just need to work off all this tension from the shoot.”

“What do you mean tension? Am I making you stressed out or something?” Sicheng asked tersely.

“It was the look on your face during the last scene. I could read your naughty thoughts loud and clear, and you looked like you wanted to join in. I had a hard time focusing,” whispered Taeyong into Sicheng’s ear before giving it a little nibble.

Sicheng shuddered. “I was not!

Taeyong just laughed and spanked his husband on his behind, making Sicheng gasp. The crew just gave them amused looks. “Let me just change real quick.”

Just moments later, they were on the treadmill sweating it out and Sicheng was still bugged by the scene that kept repeating on slow motion in his head. Suddenly he imagined himself in the scene with them and almost tripped on his own feet. He was getting more uncomfortable with this steadily hardening erection, thankful that it was kept hidden by his longish tee. Not that anyone else would notice since they were the only people left, apart from the good-looking staff Sicheng knew to be named as Jungwoo. The scene in his head was replaced with Taeyong, himself and that cute boy Jungwoo. Sicheng actually tripped this time.

“You okay, baby?” Taeyong asked worriedly. “Are you tired?”

“Maybe just uh... a little,” Sicheng said, trying to disguise the real reason. He didn’t want to reveal to his husband yet that he was fantasizing about a threesome with him. Sicheng wasn’t sure how his husband would react, afraid that it might turn into a fight.

“I’m sorry. C’mon let’s go home so you can rest,” Taeyong said looking concerned as he reduced the treadmill’s speed until it fully stopped. Sicheng obliged and did the same.

They headed for the shower room hand in hand. Sicheng turned his back from Taeyong to hide his still erect manhood and took off his clothes before he went into the shower cubicle. He started to work up a lather all over him. Sicheng jumped when he felt his husband’s hands caress the length of his body from behind and kissed his nape. Sicheng let out a sigh and turned to face him, kissing him fully on the mouth as he wrapped his arms around Taeyong’s neck and ran his hands through the thick ash grey hair. The warm water cascading around them felt sensual to Sicheng as their bodies pressed together, feeling every sinew. Sicheng’s shaft throbbed against Taeyong’s semi-soft manhood as he ground his pelvis creating sensual friction.

Taeyong lifted his head and parted from Sicheng’s lips to smile and whispered, “you already have a hard-on since earlier?”

Sicheng blushed profusely but said coyly, “so? Are you going to do something about it?”

Taeyong lifted his brows questioningly but his eyes told Sicheng he knew why. “You were really aroused seeing me with the other actor, weren’t you? Yes? I know you too well.”

“Alright, yes. I was... curious. Just a fantasy baby. I would never do something that you wouldn’t like or agree to. You know that.”

“Hmmm... should we make it a reality?” Taeyong asked Sicheng as his hand went down to caress Sicheng’s painfully hard cock and started nibbling on the side of Sicheng’s neck, making him groan. His body tingled at his husband’s suggestion. He wanted it more now with the knowledge that Taeyong wasn’t abhorrent on the idea.

 Sicheng let his hands roam on his husband’s smooth body, sleek from the water hitting their bodies and arched when Taeyong started caressing his hole, simultaneously with fondling his shaft. “You looked so hot with that gaze earlier baby. It turned me on too.”

Sicheng grabbed Taeyong’s head and kissed him hungrily on the mouth, their tongues lashing against each other. Their passion mounting. Sicheng was so inflamed from the enticing scene replaying in his head that it heightened his arousal. He knelt before Taeyong and let his tongue run around the tip of his cock. Taeyong grabbed Sicheng’s burgundy hair as the latter enclosed his mouth on the sensitive tip, sucking hard on it and teasing the slit with his tongue. Taeyong groaned throatily. “God baby, you’re so good at this.”

Sicheng then puckering his lips tightly began sliding his mouth along it’s length, taking Taeyong fully inside his mouth. As Sicheng sucked on the throbbing organ, he let his tongue caress the underside making Taeyong shudder with the erotic sensation. When Sicheng started to work on Taeyong’s cock faster, taking it in even deeper and sucking even harder, Taeyong almost lost it. “Baby stop, I want you now.”

Taeyong pulled Sicheng up and out of the cubicle after shutting off the shower and led the latter to the locker area. Taeyong pushed Sicheng against the lockers, bodies melding and kissed him hungrily, sucking on Sicheng’s lips while he teased them with his tongue. By now, Sicheng was so worked up that he was leaking. Taeyong let his mouth travel downward, kissing and nibbling on Sicheng’s neck, then onto his clavicles to bite on it gently. Sicheng groaned as he let his hands roam all over Taeyong’s body and one hand fondling his pulsating cock.

Taeyong continued to nibble on Sicheng’s damp chest and found his nipple to suck and nip on it. Sicheng arched against Taeyong’s mouth, the delicious sensation engulfing him with desire. He writhed as Taeyong’s mouth went down lower and finally enclosed his lips around Sicheng’s cock. Sicheng mewled as Taeyong let his mouth slide to and fro along the now slippery length. Taeyong then teased the tip with his sleek tongue, drawing circles around the head and flicking it on the frenulum repeatedly. Sicheng grabbed Taeyong’s head and thrust it deeper inside his mouth when Taeyong wrapped his lips around the throbbing cock. “Oh baby, fuck.... I want you inside me now.”

Taeyong stood up and reached inside the locker to rummage through his bag. Taeyong found the lubrication and slathered it on his cock. He kissed Sicheng fully on the mouth while his finger teased the latter’s hole. Sicheng moaned into Taeyong’s mouth when he felt the finger thrust inside him all the way in. Sicheng lifted his leg and wrapped it around Taeyong’s waist, giving him more access. He threw his arms around Taeyong’s neck, shivering and writhing against the latter’s body when Sicheng felt another finger inside and Taeyong began thrusting it in and out.

“Aahhh... baby, fuck me now, please.” Taeyong obliged as he took out his fingers and aimed his slippery cock, pushing in hard and deep. Sicheng cried out in ecstasy and Taeyong wasted no time in thrusting all the way in and began pumping vigorously. Sicheng kissed Taeyong and let his tongue taste the sweet cavern, moaning into each other’s mouths, lost in the sensual delight.

It was then, when Sicheng began biting Taeyong’s neck that he saw the mirror by the side and gasped. There in the mirror’s reflection was Jungwoo watching them intently, as he leaned against the tiled wall with his hand inside his track pants, obviously fondling himself. Sicheng surprised himself by finding it kinky and heightened his lust. He watched Jungwoo watch them, and it felt exciting. Sicheng was almost delirious with pleasure, adding the sensation of his husband’s hard cock pumping inside of him, the friction of Taeyong’s abdomen on his cock as he thrust his groin against Sicheng, Taeyong’s nibbling on his ear... everything took it’s toll as he cried out in mindless delight and came quivering, his seed spurting between them.

It was at that moment, when Sicheng and Jungwoo’s eyes locked together. An unspoken agreement, an invitation from Sicheng as he let his tongue run along his lips in anticipation. Then he felt Taeyong cumming and heard his grunt as he ejected his seed inside Sicheng, digging his teeth into Sicheng’s shoulder while the latter caressed his body tenderly.

“Baby, we have a... an audience,” Sicheng whispered.

“What? Wh-who?” Taeyong asked as he pulled out of his husband. “Are we in trouble?”

“I don’t think so,” Sicheng said naughtily as he disengaged himself from his husband, reaching for a towel and wiped their secretions off from their bodies. Sicheng then winked at Taeyong who looked curiously at his husband.

Sicheng crossed the room and walked over to Jungwoo who was still leaning on the wall, eyes glazed with lust. Words were not necessary as Sicheng sought Jungwoo’s lips tentatively. Jungwoo responded eagerly, with Sicheng tasting the sweet lips.

After parting from Jungwoo, Sicheng took the boy’s hand and led him to Taeyong who was watching them with great interest. Sicheng held Jungwoo’s shoulders from behind and gently pushed him toward Taeyong. Sicheng caught Taeyong’s gaze and the smiled and nodded in understanding. Taeyong cupped Jungwoo’s face and kissed him in an exploratory manner, delving his tongue into the moist hollow. Jungwoo moaned against Taeyong’s mouth.

While watching them kiss, Sicheng was beginning to feel a warmth between his legs and spreading throughout his body. He could feel an erection starting to build once more as he began taking off Jungwoo’s clothing. The two had to part as Sicheng took Jungwoo’s his shirt off. Then Sicheng slid his pants and boxers off.

Jungwoo, now completely naked as the other two, began caressing Taeyong’s hardening shaft as they kissed. Sicheng knelt before Jungwoo and started licking and sucking on the already hard and leaking cock. Sicheng watched the two kiss from above as he sucked on Jungwoo, his head going back and forth on the length deep and fast, making Jungwoo groan throatily. Then Sicheng reached for Taeyong’s cock and licked the tip with his slippery tongue. Sicheng gave each organ equal attention, sucking and licking both.

With the two bodies close together, Sicheng could suck on both cocks, and licking them together. He looked up to see his husband’s eyes glazed with pure lust watching Sicheng sucking on two heads at the same time while Jungwoo feasted on his earlobe.

Taeyong then began kissing Jungwoo’s neck while caressing his body, tweaking Jungwoo’s nipples and grazing his neck with his sleek tongue. Jungwoo held onto Sicheng’s hair as he thrust in his cock deep into Sicheng’s accommodating mouth and fondled Taeyong’s cock with the other.

Sicheng couldn’t take his eyes off of Taeyong’s tongue exploring Jungwoo’s body, and began feeling his hard manhood throb in anticipation. Sicheng couldn’t help but touch himself at the sight. He was riveted on the two making out as he continued to suck Jungwoo’s now very hard and dripping cock, letting Sicheng taste the musky sweetness. Then Sicheng stood up, nibbled on Taeyong’s ear then whispered, “baby, would you like Jungwoo inside you?”

Taeyong lifted his head from Jungwoo’s body and looked at Sicheng, his eyes glittering with unadulterated lust. “Do you want me to?”

“Yes, please,” Sicheng said huskily. He desperately wanted to see his husband being fucked senseless and it almost drove Sicheng mad with desire.

Taeyong then went back to the locker to retrieve the lubrication and slathered it onto his fingers before wrapping them around Jungwoo’s cock. The sensation made Jungwoo squirm. “Aaahhh...”

Sicheng kissed Taeyong before the latter lay on his back on the wide cushioned bench. Jungwoo situated himself between Taeyong and knelt down as he parted Taeyong’s legs. Sicheng watched lustily as Jungwoo teased Taeyong’s hole with his tongue, drawing circles around it making Taeyong squirm and groan. Sicheng began touching himself once more as he watched Jungwoo’s now sleek tongue thrust inside Taeyong’s hole making him writhe in pleasure, moaning deeply as Jungwoo thrust and flicked on the hole in a rythm. It was immensely pleasurable to see his husband lick his lower lips while his hands grabbed the sides of the bench with eyes closed, his buttocks lifting in pleasure while Jungwoo thrust his tongue even deeper.

“Jungwoo, fuck me now,” pleaded Taeyong, whose cock was pulsating and dripping steadily on his abdomen.

Sicheng watched greedily in anticipation as Jungwoo aimed his sleek and hard cock inside Taeyong. They moaned and groaned while their lower bodies melded in unison, grinding and pumping steadily and with their mounting ecstasy. It was almost unbearably thrilling for Sicheng to watch. Titillating him.

Sicheng then decided to join the party, approaching Jungwoo and lifted his chin up to have him taste his cock. Jungwoo began sucking on Sicheng’s dick without hesitation, greedily licking and sliding his tongue around it’s circumference, teasing the tip and frenulum. Taeyong watched from under his lashes and began touching himself at the erotic scene of his husband being sucked by another man. He was surprised that it was indeed making him so lustful as Sicheng had experienced earlier. It was so erotic to watch Sicheng’s now throbbing dick slide in and out of Jungwoo’s mouth, sleek with saliva and secretions. It drove Taeyong mindless while Jungwoo thrust hard into him.

“Fuck me please,” Jungwoo then said as the surprised Sicheng pulled out of his mouth. He glanced at Taeyong who licked his mouth in excitement. Both of them had never experienced such act before and it drove them wild with wanton desire.

Sicheng then reached for the tube and lubricated his himself and his fingers. He then teased Jungwoo’s tight hole and penetrated it gently with his finger. Jungwoo cried out in pleasure as Sicheng thrust first one and followed by another, sliding the digits in and out deliciously inside the orifice.

Taeyong watched Sicheng tease Jungwoo, regretting that he couldn’t actually see it as he grabbed both sides of the bench, allowing Jungwoo to fondle his cock steadily.

Sicheng then took out his fingers and aimed at Jungwoo’s hole. Jungwoo had to bend over and lay on top of Taeyong, holding onto him when Sicheng penetrated him. Taeyong held Jungwoo’s head in his hands and kissed him hungrily, meeting his tongue and tasting each other. Jungwoo groaned in wild ecstasy as he thrust into Taeyong deeper while Sicheng thrust into him. He was shaking with intense carnal delight.

They found the rhythm perfectly, as they climbed the heights of overwhelming, sensual pleasure. It was intoxicating and fiery, consuming the three of them as the reached their peaks.  

Taeyong was the first one to orgasm, having the friction of Jungwoo’s abdomen escalate his pleasure along with Jungwoo’s steady and deep thrusts. He writhed under Jungwoo who was biting deep into his neck. Jungwoo and Sicheng also reached their peaks almost at the same time, panting as they lay on top of the other, over Taeyong’s spent body.

Sicheng pulled out of Jungwoo and went over to his husband to kiss him fully on the mouth, as if to assert each other that they had immense pleasure with another man, but still belonged to one another. Jungwoo smiled at the sight of the couple while he pulled out of Taeyong.

The married couple parted and it was then that Jungwoo said, “uh, so see you again next time, same time?”

Sicheng looked at Taeyong, the two smiling into each other’s eyes, both knowing what each other wanted.

“Of course,” Sicheng said with a satisfied grin.

 

 


End file.
